padfoot pines
by onceupponarose
Summary: basically, sirius is hella in love and doomed.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The common room was empty apart from the two of us and the roaring fire that kept us company. It was bathed in that Gryffindor glow that felt like home to us all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We sat each across from each other- each in his own arm chair, bundled in blankets with our papers and books resting on our knees./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Every so often I'd look up at you, preparing my mouth to speak. Every time youbr /were immersed in your work. I didn't dare disturb you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Your tongue peeked with concentration, I'd noticed. The sight went to my groin. I felt the need to shove a cushion at you and tell you to stop being sobr /bloody fit. It's not natural to be this fit whilst doing potions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I didn't. I stared like an idiot instead and thought about your tongue doing inappropriate things in inappropriate places and-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You interrupted me:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What did you get for question 30, Pads?" I blinked at you. Your smile was steady and sleepy. I shoved my papers at you for you to copy. You stifled a yawn and I went warm at thinking about how adorable you were. How the scar on your face crinkled and the way your,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Instead, I thought about cousin Bellatrix in a bathing suit instead. Sickening, but it worked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I watched you rub ink over your cheek. My heart seized./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I was doomed./p 


End file.
